monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Moga Village
Moga Village is a small fishing village attached to a deserted island which appears to be an archipelego in the middle of a great ocean. After many years of peace, unexplainable earthquakes begin to shake and rattle the islands. A great Leviathan, Lagiacrus, is thought to be responsible. The Guild, in response, sends a new, untested hunter to handle the situation. After the village inhabitants and the hunter rebuild the once-destroyed base camp in Moga Woods, the Guild shows its confidence by sending quests for the hunter. After many quests, villager requests, one unintended encounter with the Lagiacrus itself, and a rescue of a young Shakalaka named Cha-Cha, the Lagiacrus finally reappeared. After first repelling, then slaying the great Sea-King, another massive earthquake shook the village. The cause, once attributed to the now-deceased Lagiacrus, was a mystery. Cha-Cha had also disappeared for a time immedietly after the earthquake, and no one knew why. Shortly thereafter, Cha-Cha returned with a story of a great sea dragon dwelling below Moga Village inside a large tunnel network. The Guild caught wind of the recent earthquakes and contemplated a full evacuation of the island, though continued to supply quests. The village elder finally revealed his past after hearing of the dragon, going on to reveal that not only had a sea-dwelling civilization lived in the tunnel networks below Moga Village, but Moga Village had been destroyed before by earthquakes. The elder himself was descended from the former guardians of the underwater ruins who had founded Moga Village and was once a seasoned hunter who specialized in underwater battles. The Elder claimed to have heard about the great whale-dragon, now known as Ceadeus by the Guild, in his youth, but was uncertain if a creature of its size could even live within the ruins- hence his assumption that the Lagiacrus was causing the earthquakes. The Guild, losing faith in the village's chances for survival, ordered a complete evacuation. The order was promptly ignored, and the now-veteran hunter, backed by the villagers s/he had sworn to protect, attacked the Ceadeus in its own lair. Over the course of the battle, the hunter broke off the Ceadeus' large right horn, which the dragon butted against the cave walls to cause earthquakes. The Ceadeus fled after a long, drawn out battle, and the villager rejoiced over the victory. The Guild sent a missive proclaiming that the village hunter had defied direct orders, but the accusations were half-hearted in the face of the Ceadeus' defeat, as the hunter kept his/her license and was let off the hook. The hunter continued to work for the village, while making occasional trips to the great trade city of Loc Lac. file:MogaVillage.jpg|Moga Village モガの村 file:MH3-house.jpg|Hunter's House マイハウス file:MH3-Farm.jpg|Moga Farm 農場 Characters Others: *Fleet Captain *Outfitter - A woman evidently working for Artisan. She sells weapons and armor. *Gal with the Goods - The town saleswoman. *Carefree Lad *Friendly villager *Future Alpha Male - A young boy that will give helpful tips over time. *Chamberlyne - A felyne who lives in your house. Speak to her if you wish to transfer arena data or move/remove furnishings. *Neko (means cat) - A felyne who works with the Argosy, takes to to Port Tanzia. Moga Item Shop Category:Areas Category:MH3 Database